


The Motion Picture Report

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Scooby Apocalypse (Comics), Scooby Doo - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fred/Daphne Relationship, Mild Smut, Takes place before Scooby Apocalypse, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Takes place before Scooby ApocalypseFred and Daphne spend the night together whilst working on a report for their Film Studies class.WARNING: Drinking and mild smut
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones
Kudos: 8





	The Motion Picture Report

“Ok, so what do we have so far?” Daphne asked, putting her empty whisky glass on the coffee table.  
“So far we have ‘Louis Le Prince invented the first motion picture camera, not Thomas Edison.’” Fred said.  
“We can’t write that, it sounds crap.” Daphne muttered. “It was your idea.” Fred laughed; Daphne smiled.  
“We have to think of something, this report has to be in next week.” Fred said. “Why did we choose the invention of the first motion picture camera for our film studies report?” Daphne asked.  
“Because you and I both know that Peter and Ryan will be writing a report about how Thomas Edison invented the first camera; you and I can get one up on them an write a report on how Thomas Edison did not invent it and it was in fact Louis Le Prince.” Fred smirked.  
“Alright.” Daphne said, “Here.” She filled up his glass with whisky and then filled up hers.  
“Thanks.” He said, and they both took sips of their drinks.  
“Ok, Louis Le Prince.” Fred began, Daphne grabbed her laptop and began researching.  
“There are quite a few conspiracy theories.” Daphne said. “Are you researching Louis Le Prince and the motion picture camera, or conspiracy theories?” Fred asked with a chuckle.  
“Both.” Daphne said, Fred smiled. “But look at this!” She exclaimed, “Louis Le Prince succeeded in ‘making pictures move’ at least seven years before Thomas Edison and the Lumiére brothers. Which is why people believe that Thomas Edison had something to do with his disappearance, because he had a history of taking credit for other people’s work.”  
“And you think we should include this in our report?” Fred asked. “Absolutely!” Daphne exclaimed, “For years people believed that Thomas Edison invented the motion picture camera, but he took credit for Louis Le Prince’s work.”  
Fred chuckled. “What?” Daphne asked. “It’s nothing.” Fred said, Daphne studied his face, “What?” She asked, Fred smiled, “You’re adorable when you get so excited about things.” He said.  
“Fred, stop it.” Daphne warned, “We need to finish this report.” Fred sighed, “I’m sorry.” He ran his hand through his thick blonde hair, “Ok, let’s finish this.” He said and began typing on his laptop.  
“How about we start with Louis and the motion picture camera?” He suggested, Daphne nodded, “That’s a good start.” She said and began searching more into their report.

After some more research, and a few glasses of whisky, they decided to call it a night.  
“Ok, we’ve got Louis Le Prince and the invention and development of the motion picture camera and Thomas Edison taking credit for the invention.” Fred said. He and Daphne were slumped back in her couch and she had just poured the last of the whisky into their glasses.  
“Yeah, so we just need to work on the ending.” She said, taking a large swig of her drink.  
Fred took a sip of his whisky, “I was thinking we could finish his disappearance and Edison and the Lumiére brothers taking credit for his invent-”  
Before he could finish, Daphne pressed her lips against him. Fred was shocked, he sat there with his eyes wide. Daphne quickly pulled away; her face was bright pink.  
“I’m sorry.” She said quickly. “Umm…errr…don’t be.” He stuttered, his cheeks turning pink. Daphne stared at him, he looked at her and their eyes locked.  
Lately, when her eyes locked with Fred’s, Daphne felt her heart racing and she would get goose bumps.  
She could not tell if it was because of the alcohol or something inside her, but she leant back in and kissed him again.  
This time he responded. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Daphne ran a hand through his hair and the other wrapped around his neck.  
She felt his mouth open and his tongue brushed against her bottom lip, for a few seconds she wondered if she should pull away and end it before it got to far. But she just could not stop herself from kissing him.  
His tongue slid into her mouth and fought with hers. He moaned when she tugged on his hair and she smiled against his lips and came to realise that she was straddling his hips.  
“Daph.” He moaned against her lips; the kiss was quickly becoming more heated. And he pulled away.  
She felt a fire building in her belly when she saw him lick the saliva from his lips. “Fred.” She whispered, running her hands through his hair, and pulled him back in for another kiss.  
This one was more passionate; her head fell backwards when his lips trailed along her neck and he nibbled on a spot behind her ear, earning himself a moan from her.  
She giggled when he stood up from the couch and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into her bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and laid her down on the bed.  
He hovered above her and returned to the spot behind her ear. Her hands slid under his t-shirt and roamed over his abs, her nails scraping his skin. She pulled his t-shirt over his head and he began unbuttoning her shirt.  
He stopped when he realised, she wasn’t wearing a vest or another t-shirt underneath it and he stared at her bra.  
“What?” She asked. “Nothing.” He said, he peeled her shirt off her shoulders and began kissing up and down her arms, whilst his own arms roamed her body. She ran her hands down to his jeans and began unbuckling his belt, and then his button.  
As he began unbuttoning her jeans, she reached around to undo her bra and she threw it to the floor.  
She found the look on his face to be amusing when had taken her bra off, his cheeks had turned pink and his mouth hung open, she laughed, “What? Haven’t you seen boobs before?” She asked.  
Ignoring her, he began kissing her again, and kicked off his jeans. Then he pulled hers down.  
“Are we really doing this?” He asked as she began pushing his boxers down. “Yeah.” She gasped when she looked down at his length. She slid her underwear off an they both paused, staring at each other.  
“Ready?” He asked, she nodded. He brought his lips down to hers and slowly began sliding into her, she bit his bottom lip as he did so.  
“Does it hurt? Should I stop?” He asked, she quickly wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in further, she gasped, “No, don’t stop!” She pulled is head down and kissed him fervently and he slowly began to pull out and push back in.

She didn’t ever imagine having sex with Fred. Her full intentions for tonight was to work on their film studies report together. She still wondered what had pushed her to kiss him; was it the alcohol or was it her recent affection for him. She hoped it was the latter. She knew Fred had feelings for her, and she wondered what he was thinking right now.  
“Freddie.” She moaned, throwing her head back as he returned to kissing the spot behind her ear, and he cupped one of her breasts in his large hand.  
“Daphne.” He groaned, “I-I’m close.”  
“Me too.” She gasped. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his lips back to hers.  
They moaned against each-other’s lips as they both came together.

\---

Fred woke up in the morning, his head was lying on Daphne’s chest and their fingers were intertwined. He felt Daphne’s hand in his hair, and he looked up at her.  
“Morning.” She smiled. “Morning.” He smiled back, leaning up and pressing his lips against hers and brought his hand up to her cheek.  
“Freddie?” She asked when she pulled back from the kiss. “Yes, Daph.” He replied. “Was last night just a one-time thing?” She asked.  
“Why? Do you want it to be just a one-time thing?” He asked. “I don’t know what I want.” She said, “What do you want?”  
“Daphne, you know what I want.” He said, pressing his lips to her knuckle. “I know.” She replied, Fred smiled. “Do you want to see how it goes?” He asked.  
“A relationship?” She asked, Fred nodded, “Neither of us have ever had a relationship, I know it’s big for both of us.”  
“Can I tell you something?” She asked. “Of course.” He smiled. “Last night, with you; it was my first time with anyone.” She said, her cheeks turning pink. Fred pressed a kiss to her nose, and he whispered, “It was mine too.”  
Daphne smiled. “Do you want to think about it?” Fred asked and Daphne shook her head. His smile began to fade from his face, “Oh.” He said, breaking their eye contact.  
“Because I want to try it.” She said. “What?” He asked, unsure if he had heard her correctly. “I said, I’m willing to try and see where things go between us.” She smiled.  
She had never seen a smile so wide before. “That’s great!” He exclaimed, and began kissing her neck, she laughed as he did so. “Freddie! Stop!” She laughed, he laughed too and wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his back, bring her onto to lay on top of him.  
“You have made me very happy.” He smiled, Daphne laughed, she gave him a quick kiss before she began to climb him.  
“Where are you going?” He asked. She grabbed Fred’s t-shirt off the floor and pulled it on.   
“We still have a report to finish.” She smirked.


End file.
